


Tumblr Ficlets

by dinosaurdisco



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Crack, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurdisco/pseuds/dinosaurdisco
Summary: Various ficlets originally posted on Tumblr of varying quality and spiciness.





	1. First, Fuu/Ferio, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times and alien biology.

Despite being the first wedding Cephiro ever saw, there were still certain traditions to be followed. Fuu had been preparing for this moment throughout the months before the wedding, she had read up everything she could stand to with some carefully worded Google searches and had dragged and far too eager Umi along to her nearest drug store to stock up on certain supplies. The wedding party was still going on elsewhere in the castle, but Fuu and her new husband had already retired for the evening.

“You know, traditionally, the current Guru would have had to watched to make sure a new Royal union was legitimate.” Ferio said, trying to lighten the mood as Fuu sat on their new bed picking at her wedding kimono, “but, er, they got rid of that some generations ago. Thank the Pillar.” Ferio laughed nervously before he decided he apparently couldn’t wait any more and set about shedding his clothes. 

This was the moment, Fuu steeled herself, she was about to see a naked man in the flesh. She had spent many a sleepless night wondering what Ferio could possibly look like. Was circumcision a thing in Cephiro? She hadn’t thought to ask. Ferio was now naked and stood in front of her, hands on hips, beaming.

“You’ve got two.” Was all Fuu managed to say.

Ferio’s face fell “Well, yes, don’t men on Earth have two?”

“No.”

Ferio looked down at himself, “well. I guess I must be twice as good then.”

They fucked, and afterwards Fuu watched Ferio sleep.


	2. Pacific Rim Fusion AU, Aska & Sanyun, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Pacific Rim fusion AU, y'all know what’s about to go down.

“We have decided what to name our Jaeger”, Aska announced one morning upon arrival at the Shatterdome. Aska, First Princess of Fahren, was the first in line to volunteer for the Jaeger Program when it first started, it didn’t work out so well for Aska being eight years old at the time, and someone else was selected. Years had passed since and the Kaiju were still not going away anytime soon, when Fahren announced they were to build a new Jaeger, Aska volunteered herself again, immediately. Admittedly, it was less volunteering and more Aska asserting her authority as Princess, luckily for everyone involved Aska was actually good.

“Wh-what?” Aska’s co-pilot, Sanyun, (a quiet serving boy at the palace and a great surprise to everybody that he was pilot material, never mind drift compatible with Aska of all people) spluttered in surprise, as if Aska had decided on a whim to name their Jaeger without consulting him at all, which incidentally, was precisely what had happened.

“We are naming our Jaeger Giant Sanyun!” Aska declared. Sanyun visibly paled and somewhere distant, the triple pilots from Cephiro giggled not unkindly.

“But why?” Sanyun asked.

Aska smiled with a wicked sort of glint in her eye and held her arm out for Sanyun to take, “come, Sanyun, we would like peach pastries”. Sanyun, along with his fate, accepted it.


	3. Friendship, Clef & Umi, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi spends her time bothering a certain someone.

Umi had a lot of free time as of late, although she arrived in Cephiro each weekend with the other knights, Fuu was spending more of her time with Prince Ferio and Hikaru with Lantis. Or Eagle. Maybe both. Umi didn’t judge.

This lead to Umi finding herself in Guru Clef’s study, showing him pictures of small furry animals on her iPad whilst he was desperately trying to filter her out and continue with his work.

(“This one’s just like you,” Umi gushed, “it’s called Grumpy Cat! It’s so cute!”)

Eventually, Umi got bored of being blatantly ignored and took out her iPhone and plugged the earphones into her ears. Clef didn’t know what the device was exactly but quickly realised that she was listening to music of some sort, and that it was far more irritating than the numerous animals wearing hats.

“Umi.”

She didn’t hear him.

“Umi!” He said again, this time more forcefully and gently prodding her arm with the end of his pen. She looked up, unplugging one of the buds from her ear.

“What is it?”

“Cease this noise, whatever it is.” He gestured at the small device, “I’m working.”

“It's an iPhone,” Umi held the item towards him “we mostly use them to communicate with others or you can use it to listen to music, see?” She held a wire up to his ear whilst an up-tempo, cheerful sounding song with lyrics that were only partially being translated as the Universal Translation System of Cephiro struggled to keep up. Clef grimaced.

“I trust not all music on Earth is like this”. Clef swatted her hand away from his ear.

“Eh, no, this is just a Western pop song, there’s lots of different genres” she fiddled with the device some more before placing the buds back into her ears. They sat in a mostly comfortable silence for a while, with Umi occasionally humming and singing about something called Uptown Funk which was going to give her something, apparently.

It was then a new routine emerged for the two of them, the girls would arrive in Cephiro and after saying hello to the others, Umi would hunt down Clef in his study and she would help herself to a seat and a cup of tea. Clef would do his work and Umi would occasionally show him fluffy baby animals, animated GIFs and Vines on her iPad.

(Sometimes she managed to get a laugh out of him, mostly he just looked confused.)

At some point, Clef had given up on the notion of getting any work done with Umi around and instead they had taken to sitting on a sofa in a corner of his library watching whatever DVDs Umi had brought with her on her laptop. The others began to think there was something going on between the two of them, Fuu and Hikaru certainly seemed to be encouraging the idea with soft giggles and gentle nudges. But all that ever happened was that Clef would have liberated some fancy bottle of wine that was older than modern day America from the Palace’s wine cellars. Sometimes they didn’t bother to decant into glasses, instead lazily passing the bottle between them whilst watching Disney films.

(Clef had now watched more Disney films than he cared to admit. His favourite is Hercules, but he would never admit it.)

“Everyone thinks we’re sleeping together,” Umi said in the middle of an episode of Daredevil, not taking her eyes off the screen. Centuries old wine and Disney became pizza and beer and Netflix, the Power of Will apparently supplying wifi and caring not for regional video restrictions.

Clef’s head turned sharply and he looked slightly panicked for a moment, “you don’t want to, do you?”

Umi snorted, “God, no,” she turned towards him, “this is perfect as it is.” She held her beer bottle out and clinked it with Clef’s own. “Just this.”

“Just this.”


	4. Untitled, Ferio/Ascot, M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bed is shared and junk is touched.

Ferio wakes up, it’s still dark out and rain gently patters against the window pane. Ferio notices the soft breathing tickling the back of his neck and for a sleepy second, Ferio thinks it’s Fuu before snuggling closer to the warm body behind him. Then he notices something firm pressing into his backside, this is definitely not Fuu. Ferio remembers where he is and who he’s with and responds with a swift elbow into Ascot’s side.

They were staying at a small inn, somewhere where a new exotic beast had been sighted which Ascot was naturally excited about, Ferio had just tagged along. They had booked separate rooms, until the the owner nervously told them there was only one room free. “We can share a bed,” Ferio had shrugged, “the girls do it all the time.”

Ascot stirs and when he realises what’s happening, Ascot jumps backs as I’d he had been electrocuted.  
Even in the dark Ferio swears he can see Ascot blushing.

“I- I’m sorry!” Ascot manages to stutter out, “I sometimes wake up with this, it’ll go away, I swear”.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ferio says, settling back onto his side, eyes closed, “it’s fine, it happens.”

There are a few moments of blessed silence and Ferio is almost, almost asleep again, when he hears Ascot speak, his voice barely above a whisper. “You mean, it’s not just me?”

Ferio’s eyes snap open, and that did it, he’s fully awake again. “No, man,” Ferio says as he rolls over to face Ascot, “most guys get them all the time. Didn’t anyone tell you this when you got older?”

“No,” Ascot finally says after a pause, “but there was a war going on at the time.” Another pause. “How do I get rid of it?”

Ferio shrugs, “like you said, it either goes away eventually or I take care of it.”

With his eyes adjusted to the dark, Ferio can see Ascot’s face scrunch up in confusion, “but how?!”

“Just rub it until it feels good, it’s really not that difficult.” Ferio rolls back onto his other side, Ascot seemingly satisfied with that answer. Minutes pass and Ferio swears he’s almost gone back to sleep when he hears the all too familiar rhythmic rustling of fabric. “Not right now!” Ferio says, panic tinting his voice. “Wait until you’re alone.”

“But it’s hard now,” Ascot whines and Pillar save him, Ferio curses to himself, how does he end up in these sorts of situations. But then, it’s not everyday someone first discovers masturbation, and Ferio thinks maybe he should just let Ascot have this one.

“Fine,” Ferio says, “just be quiet about it.” Ferio closes his eyes again and hopes that maybe now he can go back to sleep, desperately trying to block out what’s going on behind his back.

“I can’t do it,” Ascot says finally, his voice between frustration and sounding like he might cry. “Please, can you help me?”

Ferio’s head whips round to face Ascot, eyes wide. Every part of Ferio is telling him to say no, but a voice whispers in his head telling him that the sooner Ascot gets off, the sooner he can finally go to sleep. Maybe its the lack of sleep, but to Ferio, this almost seems like a fair deal.

“Okay,” Ferio agrees after a long moment, “okay, okay,” Ferio says, steeling himself. He rolls onto his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling and slides his hand into Ascot’s sleep pants.

Ascot’s skin is warm and when Ferio wraps his hand around his cock, Ascot takes a sharp breath in. Ferio swallows and tries to think about literally anything else than what he’s doing. Ferio thinks about sparring in the hot sun, taking a good nap, eating food, eating Fuu ou- actually, on second thoughts, it was best not think about that right now and Ferio resorts to thinking of his dead sister. No one can get excited thinking about their dead sisters.

Ascot is breathing hard as Ferio jerks him off and tries to replicate the way he does it to himself, and then (thankfully quickly) Ascot gasps and comes all over Ferio’s hand. Ferio gives him a friendly squeeze before wiping his hand on Ascot’s stomach.

“Are you okay now?” Ferio asks.

Ascot nods enthusiastically, “that was good, great! Thanks.” It’s sweet, really.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ferio says, “I’m just a friend helping another friend. Just remind me to tell Caldina to give you the talk when we get back.”

Ascot huffs, it’s almost a laugh, but doesn’t say anything, eyes already closed, seemingly contented.

They drift back to sleep and in the morning, they talk about the weather. They don’t mention it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin' lmao


End file.
